


Ambrosia

by Sthefy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A B-Day gift for me lol, F/F, Fem!Starker, M/M, Reercanation, Starker, Starker based on Kannazuki No Miko, You know the anime?, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Dos mujeres, dos amantes que con el paso del tiempo terminan siempre por re-encontrarse. Y no precisamente para únicamente amarse.[Fem!Starker MCU, basado en el anime de Kannazuki no Miko]





	Ambrosia

**Ambrosia**

**Sinopsis:** Dos mujeres, dos amantes que con el paso del tiempo terminan siempre por re-encontrarse. Y no precisamente para únicamente amarse. [Fem!Starker MCU, basado en el anime de Kannazuki no Miko]

**Disclaimer:** _Kannazuki No Miko_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo el reconocimiento es para alguien apodado Kaishaku, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten, y el director del anime, Tetsuya Yanagisawa. Por lo tanto, nada que reconozcan acá me pertenece, ni gano nada escribiendo esto. Lo mismo aplica para Los Vengadores, Iron Man, Spider-Man, ninguno de ellos me pertenece. Simplemente, escribo por diversión. Aunque a veces me dé mucha flojera hacerlo.

**Notas de autora: **Bueno, hola :D Es mi cumpleaños, y como llevaba semanas con esta idea rondando sobre mi cabeza, pues me hice un favor y comencé a escribirla xD Aquí irónicamente, tuve que desempolvar un poco mi TSU de Teología, ya verán por qué xD Si leen y entienden el prólogo, yo creo que no habría problema. 

En fin, espero que les guste y comenten qué les pareció, yay~

* * *

 

 

 

En el principio creó Dios los cielos y la tierra… causando que eventualmente el mundo, junto con sus creaciones originales, evolucionara a su propio ritmo, y con ello, su consciencia colectiva no dejaba de cuestionar toda palabra y acción que El Todopoderoso les había dicho.

El ángel caído, Lucifer, se alzó. Ya que Dios no era el único que tenía poderes suficientes como para crear seres sobrenaturales, así que comenzó a crear su propio ejército, aquél que le ayudaría a ganar la victoria definitiva entre la eterna y conocida lucha que se ha pautado desde los primeros siete días de la creación del mundo, la diferencia de poder que existía entre el bien y el mal.

Lucifer empezó a cobrar más fuerza cuando aquella mujer, Eva, le dio el primer mordisco a la manzana. Lo curioso de este hecho, pronto lo analizaría más tarde, era que él no tuvo que hacer nada, absolutamente _nada_ para que Adam pecara. Fue Eva, la encantadora y dulce Eva, la que logró lo que Lucifer quería sin tantas artimañas; las palabras de Eva desarmaron la fuerte voluntad de Adam, aparentemente debido al gran amor que le tenía…

Amor… pronto descubriría que aquello podría ser uno de los poderes ocultos más grandes que existirían. Porque el amor era peligroso, el amor era intenso, como un arma de doble filo que era capaz de sanarte, de darle sentido a tu vida… como también podía destruirte, consumiendo tu cordura y las ganas de vivir… en las manos equivocadas, era sabido que el amor podía llegar a ser bastante peligroso.

Cada vez era mayor el número de ángeles que se rebelaban ante Dios, y siete de ellos, con particulares poderes, cayeron del cielo. Lucifer tuvo que darles la bienvenida a su reino, no obstante, se decía que por cada siete seres existía la alta probabilidad que al menos dos de ellos, fueran espías. Y Lucifer no tenía ni paciencia, ni tiempo para juegos, así que se prometió maldecir a quién osara burlarse de él dentro de sus propios dominios.

Estos siete seres celestiales pronto pasaron a convertirse en Hijos de las Tinieblas, asumiendo cargos importantes que durante mucho tiempo, se les fueron negados. Y entre todo su caos e imperio, Lucifer vio que era bueno… pero no era suficiente, su objetivo ahora consistía en enfocarse hacia las almas humanas.

Por cada alma que moría engañada, cada vez era más el poder que el Príncipe de este mundo obtendría. Sin embargo, este cuento no se trata de extender lo sucedido, de la batalla sobrenatural que a día de hoy, se vive en este tiempo, no.

Esta historia se centra principalmente en dos de los últimos siete seres que cayeron del cielo, siendo desterradas de aquél lugar. Aquél par que asumió la enorme responsabilidad de engañar a los humanos por ser como eran, aquél par que Lucifer maldijo desde lo más recóndito de su ser, por haber quebrantado las reglas.

Todo había empezado con una misión simple: uno de ellos sería el Dios del Sol, durante un lapso de tiempo llamado “día”, y apenas se vislumbrara el ocaso, tiempo que ponía fin a la luz solar de cada día, era ahí en donde se ponía en marcha la guardia del Dios de la Luna.

Les habían asignado estos cargos principalmente para poder observar el comportamiento humano, y así poder actuar en consecuencia sobre él, informando al Príncipe de las Tinieblas y a sus secuaces sobre todas sus debilidades. Entre cielo y tierra no había nada oculto, porque justamente era ese par de dioses que se encargaban de la mayor parte de esto.

Sin embargo, cada vez más resultaba complicado seguir viendo el comportamiento humano sin llegar a contaminarse. El Dios del Sol pronto se convertiría en una majestuosa diosa, ya que podía cambiar su forma y género a su voluntad, y cuando vio la intensidad que emitía la mirada oscura y profunda del dios de la Luna durante aquél primer ocaso en el que cambió su imagen, notó como su interior se agitaba, dándose cuenta que algo dentro de sí estaba cambiando.

Al principio había resultado casi imposible, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la diosa del Sol y la Luna buscaron la manera de intercambiar experiencias y emociones humanas, de _conocerse_. Pronto, su misión principal como guardianes dejó de cobrar la misma importancia que ocupaba en sus vidas. Ya no querían (ni sentían la necesidad), de informar al Príncipe sobre las debilidades humanas, en vista de que la Diosa del Sol comenzó rápidamente a desarrollar una profunda empatía hacia las indefensas criaturas pecadoras de la tierra.

En uno de aquellos arrebatos nocturnos, producto de la influencia que tenía la Luna, aquél Dios de la noche le confesó con cierto temor que le amaba, y la Diosa, llena de una increíble calma y alegría, sólo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos en respuesta, correspondiendo sus sentimientos con dicho gesto.

Esa misma noche, bajo la luz de las estrellas, consumaron su amor de la manera más carnal, pura y comprometedora que pudiera haber. Finalmente conocieron de primera mano lo que era el poder de aquellas palabras que de memoria y por experiencia de terceros, conocían, pero que nunca jamás habían dicho y experimentado… hasta ahora.

Y con eso, sabían en lo más profundo de su interior que aquél acto sagrado posiblemente les costaría la existencia misma: porque se habían _enamorado_. Y el amor en sus corazones era algo que estaba contra las reglas. Lucifer decía que el amor podía llegar también a ser una de las poderosas armas que Dios pudiera usar en su contra, únicamente si uno de los integrantes de aquella unión tuviera al menos, un poco de bondad en su corazón.

Efectivamente, no pudieron engañar al Dios de las mentiras en su propio reino. Esa fue la vez en la que Lucifer, al saber la importancia y poder que la Diosa del Sol y la Luna tenían respectivamente, les dio a ambas dos opciones: traicionar y aniquilar al otro, o morir sin sacrificar a nadie y padecer un ciclo de tortura y castigo que duraría durante toda la eternidad.

La Dios del Sol lloró desconsolada, no queriendo matar a su igual, no ahora cuando finalmente había conocido el valor y la importancia de amar, a su lado. Y la Diosa de la Luna, adoptando su nueva forma y renovada apariencia, se negaba a darle el gusto al Diablo, aquella entidad perversa que finalmente se había consumado de la esencia de Lucifer, desfigurándolo por completo.

“Muy bien”, dijo aquél relamiéndose los labios. Sus caninos afilados tocaban la punta de su viperina lengua con un rastro de sombría diversión, “si no van a aniquilarse entre ustedes, entonces sellaré su destino.” Y como consecuencia ante aquella decisión que tuvieron, todo lo que alguna vez anhelaron junto al otro, se les fue negado.

Sus cargos como vigilantes se les fueron arrebatados.  Y aunque en su interior aún emanaban una parte de sus poderes astrales, Satanás se las arregló para que ambos no tuvieran los beneficios de antaño. Les despojó de su inmortalidad terrenal, dejándolos vulnerables hacia cualquier tipo de peligro, a la merced que su amiga La Muerte les reclamara, como castigo. Con esto ambos fueron el hazmerreír de los demás dioses y demonios  que habitaban entre la tierra y tinieblas, hasta el último aliento de sus vidas.

Pasaron los años hasta que un buen día, la Muerte estaba de pie, con una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver como la diosa antigua del Sol agonizaba entre los brazos de su amante, siendo testigo de aquella promesa que les llevaría a su final.

—Si pudiéramos devolver el tiempo… te hubiese insistido que me mataras en aquél lugar. Ahora míranos… ya estos cuerpos que fueron nuestros durante mucho tiempo no tienen la misma fuerza. A causa de mi desobediencia y codicia, te he condenado a una vida sin sentido. —Ella tosió, temblorosa y con la mirada perdida entre sus recuerdos. La antigua diosa de la Luna negó con fervor, buscando su palma para poder besarla.

—Escúchame, nada de esto ha sido enteramente culpa tuya. Fui yo la que nos trajo a la destrucción, ¿recuerdas? Fui yo quién te propuso a… cruzar nuestros límites, ir mucho más allá.

—Pero no cambiaría nada, ¿sabes? —Continuó aquella, con una sonrisa rota mientras las lágrimas rondaban por su rostro; cada vez más le costaba respirar. —Creo que el vivir como humana me ha hecho replantearme las cosas. S-si se pudiera devolver el tiempo, entonces yo… —Su dulce voz se fue desvaneciendo, y la ex-diosa del Sol jamás pudo terminar su oración.

Al ver esto, algo dentro del alma de la antigua diosa de la Luna se quebró. ¿Se podía morir a causa de un corazón roto?

La Muerte fue considerada por esta ocasión, otorgándole unos pocos segundos para que se despidieran. Cuando aquél breve lapso de tiempo pasó, y Hades le confirmara que su alma comenzó a vagar por el Inframundo, procedió a retirarse.

—Espera. —Llamó la mortal, con una tristeza palpable en su voz. —Negocia conmigo.

La Muerte ante esto sólo pudo enarcar ambas cejas. —No tienes nada para ofrecerme.

—Oh, te sorprenderías…

Y en efecto, la Muerte se sorprendió.

* * *

 

 

**II.**

El ciclo de sus vidas se reinició. Aunque no por completo, ya que Lucifer fue muy preciso a la hora de maldecirles y sería una cruz que cargarían hasta el final de su existencia.

Nacen, crecen, eventualmente se conocen, luego se enamoran, pasar a consumir su amor… y si ninguno de los dos mata al otro, entonces olvidarían todo y el ciclo volvería a empezar, sin tregua alguna.

No importaba el tiempo, no importaba el lugar ni las circunstancias. Ni siquiera a estas alturas importaba el género: ambas entidades estaban destinadas a encontrarse.

Hubo ocasiones, pocas de ellas, en las que estuvieron a punto de terminar con su sufrimiento, de una vez por todas. Vivieron infinidades de vidas pasadas, en diferentes épocas… y las probabilidades de éxito cada vez fueron más desalentadoras, pues por ironía o crueldad del destino, recordaban detalles de su vida cruciales muy tarde. Y cuando uno de los dos moría sin haber cumplido con su propósito, el ciclo nuevamente comenzaba.

Y esta vez, está fijado en las vidas adolescentes de Antonella Stanner y Piera Park. Ya se habían encontrado en esta vida, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus verdaderos poderes despertaran.

 

¿Lograrán, al menos una de ellas, acabar con su maldición de una vez por todas?

¿O estarían atrapadas dentro de este ciclo maldito durante toda la eternidad?

 


End file.
